Better safe than sorry, Love
by lanibapt
Summary: Tyler a voulu jouer à l'Alpha ... La partie lui a échappé ... il a tout perdu, de la main de celui qu'il voulait mettre à genou. Caroline est là, as always mais cela ne suffit pas. Acculée, elle va se révéler "strong", "full of light"...


Here i post ... Again !

Disclaimer : as always and forever, les personnages ne m'appartiennent ni les idées de JP, de toute manière nous sommes moin d'avoir les même...

*** Sifflote ***

Attention... ACTION !

** BETTER SAFE THAN SORRY ****_LOVE_**** ...**

* * *

- **NIKLAUS MIKAELSON !**

Son pinceau suspendu au-dessus de la toile, Klaus fronça les sourcils.

Un sourire naquit sur son visage, alors qu'il le reposait et s'essuyait les mains sur son jean en se rapprochant de la source de ce cri enragé.

.

.

Arrivé au sommet du grand escalier, il posa ses mains sur la rambarde et fixa la silhouette dans l'entrée.

Elle irradiait la colère et n'en était que plus époustouflante.

.

Grâce à Dieu il n'avait plus à se soucier de banales considérations humaines telles que respirer ou contrôler un pouls erratique …

Sauf que l'heure ne semblait pas être à la théologie.

Il accrocha son regard.

Et sut aussitôt qu'elle savait.

.

Ses doigts remuèrent sur le marbre et il continua à la défier du regard. Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Elle sait.

Mais elle est là …

.

Il sortit de sa rêverie en sentant le manoir trembler. Il pinça les lèvres.

Elle avait claqué la porte, si fort derrière elle que les fondations devaient menacer de se fendre.

Il regarda sa montre.

.

- **_Love_**** …**

.

Elle le gratifia de ce fameux soupir désapprobateur, dont elle seule, a le secret.

Bras croisés sur sa poitrine, campée sur ses jambes, le regard étincelant, Caroline ne lâchait pas ses yeux.

Elle y était.

Après trois jours à ruminer. A soutenir un Tyler transformé en bombe à retardement.

A croire à la thèse de l'accident.

Jusqu'à cet après-midi.

Et le regard qu'avait posé Klaus sur Tyler à leur arrivée au cimetière. Quand ils étaient sortis de la limousine, il était non loin de là, adossé à un arbre…

.

Le put*** d'hybride alpha maniaque du contrôle…

Un tel regard ne laissait nulle place à l'ambiguïté.

L'aura qui se dégageait de l'Originel, pas davantage.

.

Caroline avait alors pressé le bras de Tyler. Pour l'apaiser. Pour lui rappeler où ils étaient. Pourquoi. Et surtout le danger qui planait encore sur eux …

Elle avait sincèrement cru que Tyler serait assez fort pour gérer. Pour aller au-delà de ça.

.

Jusqu'à la scène qui venait de se dérouler chez elle. Moins d'une heure plus tôt.

.

.

« _Après les obsèques, elle avait déposé Tyler au bureau du Shérif. Sa mère et le père de Bonnie voulaient lui parler, hors sa présence._

_Et ce malgré ses protestations sonores._

_Il lui avait promis de la rejoindre chez elle aussitôt qu'il en aurait fini. Et elle l'avait attendu. Avec impatience. _

_Elle s'était douchée. Avait arrangé sa coiffure. S'était parfumée. Pour lui. Pour essayer de le faire se sentir mieux._

_Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Pas de quoi être fière vu la situation mais elle s'était sentie tellement comme avant allongée sur son lit, IPOD aux oreilles, les mains au-dessus de sa tête, glissées sous l'oreiller …_

_La porte claquée de sa chambre l'avait fait littéralement bondir, un stress augmenté par le regard que Tyler avait posé sur elle._

_Quand elle lui avait demandé si ça c'était bien passé, si ça allait, elle aurait aussi bien pu ouvrir les portes de l'enfer._

_Sa lampe de chevet avait traversé la pièce._

_Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, ce fut le tour de son tiroir. Les yeux de Tyler avaient viré au jaune en se posant sur le dessin de Klaus, l'écrin vide et la carte « from Klaus »._

_Après les objets volants étaient venus les mots. Crachés à son visage._

_Tout était de sa faute à ELLE._

_Le déclenchement de la malédiction du loup garou ce fameux soir. Sa mort. Sa transformation en hybride. Le sirebond à Klaus. Ses souffrances. Son petit jeu avec Klaus. La mort de Chris. Son manque de pudeur. Ses rendez-vous avec l'hybride. L'échec de son plan. La mort de tous les autres hybrides. Le fait qu'ils soient traqués. La mort de sa mère. Le regard de Klaus au cimetière. Le fait qu'elle l'ait retenu…_

_Trop choquée, elle était restée bouche bée pendant de longues minutes._

_Puis la colère lui avait soufflé ses mots._

_L'humiliation de celui qu'elle avait pensé aimer … PENSER ?... La ramenèrent violemment en arrière : les cris de son père, la torture, Katherine … Damon…_

_D'autres mots s'étaient mélangés à ce de Tyler. _

_« Strong » « full of light »._

_Quelque chose avait alors explosé en elle. Elle s'était avancée vers lui, hors d'elle, lui disant avec un calme olympien, que c'était __**SA**__ faute à __**LUI **__si sa mère était morte, qu'il avait voulu jouer à l'ALPHA LUI ! Qu'il voulait désespérément prouver qu'il en avait la trempe._

- **_MAIS CA NE SE PROUVE PAS TYLER, ON L'A OU NE L'A PAS !_**

_Elle avait vu le masque de fureur se former sur le visage de Tyler. _

_Tyler n'avait jamais su se contrôler._

_S'imposer autrement que par la force._

_Elle le savait mais elle l'avait quand même défié en lui riant au visage après avoir laissé glisser son regard sur le dessin de Klaus, qui comme pour le narguer davantage, s'était posé sur le lit de Caroline, entre les deux oreillers ».*_

.

.

.

Caroline releva les yeux pour voir Klaus descendre nonchalamment le grand escalier, ses doigts courants sur le marbre de la rampe.

Son petit sourire arrogant sur le visage.

Et cette prestance. Etait-ce son millénaire ? Le fait qu'il soit un loup ? Elle se demandait la couleur de son pelage … Le regard qu'il avait alors … Le…

Gah !

.

Ce n'était pas le moment. Ce ne serait JAMAIS le moment !

.

A l'éclat dans ses yeux elle sut qu'il savait qu'elle savait.

.

Klaus vit ses yeux s'assombrir. Perçu le changement en elle. Sa force à l'état pur.

.

- **Je suppose que tu n'es pas venue ici uniquement pour tester la solidité de mon palace !** la provoqua-t-il en désignant l'entrée d'un large geste de la main. Il s'était arrêté, la dominant encore de quelques marches.

- **Tu sais très bien POURQUOI je suis là ! **Cracha-t-elle.

- **Le scooby gang a besoin d'une diversion… ? **

.

Il marqua une pause. Reprenant le visage fermé :

- **Ton petit ami veut faire un putsch ?** Il avait arqué un sourcil avant de porter sa main à son front. **Mais non suis-je distrait ! Il est tout SEUL désormais … peut être devrais-je faire en sorte de réunir la meute dans l'au-delà ou alors la famille …**

- **Tu n'es qu'un monstre !**

- **Considère que je lui ai fait une faveur : elle ne méritait pas un fils comme lui, elle n'aurait pas supporté de le voir mort …**

- **LA FERME ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui.**

.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interrompre :

- **Tu ne sais que régler tes comptes en te transformant en boucher ! En tyran ! Mais cela ne te permettra JAMAIS de changer ton passé… Priver Tyler de l'amour de sa mère ne fera jamais que la tienne t'ait jamais aimé… Que Michael ne t'ait jamais traqué… Que les loups n'aient jamais tué Hen…**

.

Caroline ne put finir sa phrase. Elle ne pouvait former une seule syllabe. Violement projetée contre le mur, elle était clouée au-dessus du sol par la main de Klaus sur sa gorge.

- **Be careful ****_Caroline_**** …**

- **Quoi ?! **parvint-elle à coasser.

- **Le fait que je te permette de me divertir ne te donne pas tous les droits, ****_Love…_**

.

Son visage était pratiquement collé au sien. Il relâcha un peu la pression de sa main et ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça et il le savait. Le traître !

Il se tenait si près d'elle que son aura et sa puissance la clouaient au mur.

Mais Caroline ne capitulait jamais.

.

Relevant le menton elle planta son regard dans le sien :

- **Dois-je en conclure que tu ne comptes pas me remercier pour mon honnêteté cette fois ci ?**

.

Elle vit une lueur de surprise éclairer ses yeux un instant. Fugitive. Puis l'impassivité et enfin son putain de petit sourire _made in alpha_.

Il cilla.

.

Elle déglutit quand elle le vit pencher la tête vers elle. Elle sentit la chaleur se son souffle dans son cou, son torse la frôler. Son collier se coller à sa peau, ses lèvres à son oreille :

- **Pourquoi es-tu là, Caroline ?**

- **Je … **Elle se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance. **Je voulais savoir si tu avais tué Carole…**

.

Caroline ne reconnut pas sa voix.

.

- **Tu connais déjà la réponse, sweetheart…**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Tu sais ça aussi …**

- **Elle ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça ! Elle était si douce, si …**

- **Tu lui avais donc pardonné de t'avoir servi sur un plateau à ton propre père pour sa petite séance de torture…**

.

Ses lèvres avaient effleuré le lobe de son oreille, avec ce dernier murmure.

Déclenchant mille frissons.

.

- **The truth** … Souffla-t-il. **Now …**

- **Je…**

.

Sa main gauche glissa du mur jusqu'à son poignet.

.

- **Caroline…**

.

Sans la lâcher des yeux, il fit courir son index sur l'arrondi de son poignet, remontant lentement avant de refermer sa main autour de son bras.

Elle grimaça. Il fronça les sourcils.

.

Son regard dériva, caressant son décolleté, avant de se poser sur son bras. Il nota pour la première fois, le gilet sur la fine robe d'été.

Il renifla l'air plus attentivement.

.

Il se recula, ne la retenant plus désormais que par son index posé juste au-dessus du V de sa poitrine.

.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

- **RIEN !**

.

Sans un autre avertissement, il referma ses mains autour de l'encolure du gilet et le déchira.

Quand il vit l'état de son bras, toute couleur disparut de son visage. Son poing s'écrasa dans le mur.

.

Il prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne pour mieux voir les griffures qui avaient déchiré sa peau.

TYPIQUE.

.

Il va implorer à genoux sa propre mort ! Rugit-il, in petto.

Inclinant la tête Klaus interrogea Caroline du regard. Mais Miss Stubborn était concentrée sur les perles de son collier.

.

Il lui releva lentement le menton :

- **Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?**

- **…**

- **Tu sais que tu n'as qu'à demander, ****_Love_****.**

- **…**

.

Il glissa doucement son bras droit sur ses épaules et lui présenta son poignet gauche.

Son unique réaction fut de détourner la tête.

.

- **Caroline…**

- **…**

.

Il se détacha d'elle et reprit sa position d'un peu plus tôt, la plaquant avec son corps contre le mur, une main de chaque côté de son visage.

- **Pourquoi être venue si tu ne veux pas être sauvée ?**

- **…**

.

Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux. Ce que cela lui faisait ressentir.

Le dos de ses doigts effleura sa joue. Elle semblait si fragile tout à coup.

Si lasse.

.

Ses lèvres remplacèrent délicatement ses doigts. Dérivant vers la fine ligne de sa mâchoire, glissant jusqu'à son cou, son nez caressant le triangle de peau juste en deçà de son oreille…

Il sourit quand sa peau frissonnante caressa ses lèvres.

Son nez s'égara ensuite dans ses cheveux.

- **Caroline…**

.

L'une de ses mains écarta ses boucles blondes, lui permettant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. De respirer le parfum de sa peau.

Elle bouleversait tous ses instincts : le vampire, le loup, l'humain renait de ses cendres…

.

.

Caroline n'avait pas esquissé un geste pour protester. Les yeux fermés elle savourait le souffle qui chatouillait sa peau, ce nez curieux, cette langue qui la goutait…

Envolée la douleur. La colère. L'incompréhension. Le monde extérieur.

.

Elle aimait croire qu'elle s'était laissée happer malgré elle dans la bulle Mikaelson. Mais pareille pensée, d'une telle mauvaise foi fit lever les yeux au ciel, sa conscience. Une sorte de mini elle, bras croisés et tapant du pied par terre.

.

.

Caroline ouvrit les yeux. Comme s'il l'avait pressenti Klaus avait placé son visage au-dessus du sien, ses doigts perdus dans ses boucles.

Elle ne voyait que lui.

.

Comme s'il était devenu tout son univers en l'espace d'un instant.

Comme si elle avait ouvert les yeux, au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

.

.

- **Allow me to bring you to bring you to life…**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **It should be our thing … **

.

Même s'il aurait préféré se gaver d'aconit plutôt que de la savoir à nouveau en danger …

Elle sourit en repensant à leur échange le jour de la fête de l'hiver.

.

- **Ton stock de champagne est épuisé ?**

.

Il sourit à son tour.

Elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais.

Et qu'il n'était pas seulement question de guérir sa blessure.

Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

.

ELLE.

.

Depuis la nuit du sacrifice.

Malgré les rebuffades, les humiliations, les trahisons, il était là.

Pour elle.

.

Lui laissant jouer les Mata Hari pour qu'elle prenne de l'assurance, la défiant, la faisant se sentir …

Envers et contre tous. Même sa peste de soeur qu'il adorait.

.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle était incapable de poser des mots sur son ressenti.

Mais c'était fort, puissant, grisant …

.

.

Le nez de Klaus effleurant sa joue la ramena au moment présent. Elle souleva non sans mal son bras meurtri et engourdi pour poser sa main sur son épaule puis la faire glisser sur le haut de son dos.

Elle le sentit se figer, pris au dépourvu. Et sur ses gardes.

.

Son nez effleura la fine barbe recouvrant ses joues. Le soupir qui s'échappa des lèvres de Klaus était une véritable invitation au baiser.

Caroline laissa ses lèvres dériver vers les siennes. Les caressant avec son souffle, prenant sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes.

Elle sentit le poids du corps de Klaus contre le sien.

Chaque parcelle de son corps s'électrisa.

.

Elle récolta ce qu'elle avait semé. Les lèvres de Klaus s'emparant des siennes, sa main resserrant ses hanches.

Son premier baiser.

DARK PARADISE.

HEAVEN ON EARTH.

.

La main gauche de Caroline se nicha sur la nuque de Klaus, elle sentit les frissons qu'elle semait sur son passage.

Son visage dériva vers son cou, ses lèvres se pressèrent contre la peau fine en une pluie de baisers humides, elle gémit en sentant une jambe de Klaus se glisser entre les siennes tandis qu'il raffermissait encore sa prise sur sa hanche.

Son corps parlait comme le sien. Pour la première fois, tout ressentir puissance mille la rendit heureuse.

.

Ses doigts fins tracèrent la ligne entre les deux grains de beauté marquant son cou.

Puis, plaquant davantage son désir contre le sien, elle remplaça ses doigts par ses crocs.

Sa propre médecine, son désir, son plaisir… Leur passion…

.

.

.


End file.
